


The Perfect Kiss

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Daniel and Johnny kiss
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Perfect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interview Ralph gave where he said that Robbie’s and Sam’s first kiss was perfect. I just couldn’t resist writing about it.
> 
> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: water

Daniel had no idea how he had ended up in Johnny’s apartment. The last thing he remembered clearly was walking into some seedy bar that Johnny probably would love.

He vaguely remembered stumbling out of the bar and hitting redial on his phone.

Now, he was sitting on Johnny's couch that had a spring sticking out of one cushion and a piece of duct-tape stuck to one arm.

Johnny came up to him and handed him a glass of water. ‘You wanna tell me what’s up?’

Daniel sat the glass on the coffee table and rested his hands in his lap. He had always been told that he talked with his hands, but now all he could do was stare at his wedding ring.

‘Amanda served me with divorce papers today.’ 

‘Shit. I’m sorry, man,’ Johnny said as he sat down next to Daniel.’

‘Yeah. She said and I quote, ‘I’m just can’t deal with your crap anymore.’

Johnny must have not known what to say because he was quiet for several minutes.

Daniel turned his head and saw that Johnny was just staring at him. Slowly, Johnny leaned in and his eyes flicked down to Daniel’s lips. Maybe it was the beers, but everything after that seemed to happen painfully slowly.

Daniel leaned forward and their lips brushed. Johnny’s hand came up and rested on Daniel’s shoulder. 

After a moment of just a gentle kiss, Daniel deepened it and Johnny made a happy noise as his hand kneaded Daniel’s shoulder.

Time sped up as he brushed his tongue against Johnny’s lips and he opened his mouth to let Daniel in. Their tongues brushed and they both groaned in each other’s mouths.

Daniel’s hand snaked under Johnny’s shirt and he rubbed his surprisingly soft skin. The skin was warm under his fingers and Johnny’s grip on his shoulder was still surprisingly gentle.

They broke apart, and he rested his chin on Johnny’s shoulder and just breathed in his spicy scent.

‘Wow! That was... that was...,’ Johnny stammered out.

‘Great?’ 

‘Yeah. So um... if you wake up tomorrow and decide it was a mistake we’ll just forget the whole thing happened and never mention it again. Ok?’

Maybe it was the beer talking, but Daniel thought he would never regret it, it had been perfect.

It was also the first of many kisses, but that’s a story for another time.


End file.
